Memory Lane
by nanu107
Summary: An amnesic man wakes up to the memory of balloons and apples, but why do they make sense in this senseless new world he'd woken up to?  And who exactly is it with him and apples?
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Lane  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

_In the endless time, we are born in the same age.  
>In that infinite space, to be able to meet and become one with you it's a miracle too great.<br>- Kong Ah-Jung, Lie to Me_

'  
>'<p>

He woke up to find himself in a quiet room, panting and sweating as if he'd just ran a marathon. His body was covered with a thin white sheet, his feet clad within blue socks that matched the lines of the PJs he wore. Frowning he looked down at his chest and found he wore a blue t-shirt that was comfortable and warm; but for some reason it wasn't his style, this wasn't his style. The echo of a whimper made him turn and find a surprised nurse standing by the door pointing at him, mouth open and whimpering once again her surprise. She quickly left the room, making him frown and fall back to bed. He blinked several times and tried to figure out where he was.

He turned to his right, finding he was alone in bed, and for some reason felt oddly aware that something was missing. This scene of an empty bed was not right. His hand trembled slightly and he noticed two things; he was wearing a gold band and two he had his vein open with an IV and a drip connected to his arm. A doctor arrived dragged by in by the scared nurse; and a thick file was pulled out from the side of the bed. "Hello, how are you feeling?"

"I'm dizzy."

"Completely normal, can you tell me what's your name?"

The question produced a sudden halt in his train of thought; a dark block in his mind made him breath in deeply realizing the information requested was gone. He frowned, eyes moving quickly as if the files filled with blanks were before his eyes but the result was the same: there was no data to answer the question. "I don't... I can't..."

A headache built quickly and the dizziness became worse prompting the newly awoken man to fall to the side and vomit. The nurse seemed to know this would happen and was quick to lift the bucket of trash and save the day for the cleaning lady, while slapping the man's back softly, soothing the pain of such sudden actions. He breathed in deeply afterwards, and leaned back on the bed, groaning. Still no information.

The doctor did a quick check up on the man, and found his heartbeat a little too erratic for his taste, but that didn't stop the man for talking. "How did I get here?" The doctor lifted his stethoscope and breathed in, and sat by the man's bed; his voice was soft as he spoke and informed the situation to the man; he'd been found on the side of the road, bleeding and wearing a tux and carried to a small community hospital where he'd been in a coma for ten months. His amnesia could be product of a contusion to the head received probably right before fainting and could last easily his entire lifetime or been temporary. Only time could tell.

"We found no ID or any personal belongings to identify you beyond your wedding band and wrist watch. The nurses call you _Puchai_."

"What?"

"They say you look like a man from a drama they are all watching." The newly named Puchai stared at the chuckling doctor draining the humor from the situation with a cold stare. The doctor cleared his throat. "You remember nothing at all?"

"No."

"Considering your reaction it would be better not to push you too hard about it, just take your time for now and rest."

"No, I have to go. I have to get back."

"Where?"

"I don't know but I've got to find out and get back to SanGoJae." he was ripping off the sheet and looking down at the lined white and blue PJs, that were definitely too big for him, while the doctor stared at him. Then the realization of having said a name he did not remember two minutes ago hit Puchai.

"What is SanGoJae?" asked the doctor curious. Puchai turned from the clothes to the man and confused as ever frowned, thought swirled through his head. Why this sudden need to return to this place he had no idea where it was? What was this place anyway?

"I don't know, but as soon as I find out I'll let you know." he turned to the closet and opened the door. The space was empty except for a bag, and a small box overhead, he looked at the bag and frowned, daring to touch it because the doctor encouraged him to inspect the items. Usually handling belongings used to bring back memories. "I was wearing this?" he said pulling out the cleaner's bag full of black and white; the tux was of the finest design and seemed to be custom made.

"Yes."

"They are really expensive clothes, aren't they?"

"Yes, what made us think you are not from around here."

"Why not?"

The doctor opened the blinds revealing a calm fishing port; a boat was passing by and the loud horn from the old iron boat echoed in the small room, it was a miracle such a loud thing didn't wake him from the coma. "What fisherman's son would be wearing such expensive clothes without having calluses in his hand?"

"Oh." looking down at his hands Puchai saw he indeed had no calluses. "Where am I?"

"North coast, not to far from Jumunjin." Puchai nodded, the information meaning nothing really, as he had no idea as to where to start looking, and the doctor smiled. "if I had lost myself I would start looking at Seol." The man moved to the bathroom, finding it small and clean, not up to his usual expectations (whatever those were) and he quickly changed into the clothes. He came out, hiding his bowtie in his pocket and looking down at his polished shoes. They were comfortable and looked brand new, but it couldn't be; they were perfectly preserved from time and use.

"Am I far from Seol?" he asked the doctor, who smiled.

"Depends, do you have any money?" picking up the box that was in the closet Puchai found several personal items and among them a few bills. "You can buy a bus ticket with that. I can lend you some more and clothes, by the looks of it you'll need them." Swallowing hard, Puchai gave his gratitude in a quiet yet surprised bow, while the doctor took off his stethoscope and white robe. "Shall we?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"My wife is also a nurse here and she says there's someone worried for you. I want to know who it is." The comment prompted a questioning glance from Puchai. "Consider me and my wife hopeless romantics, but don't tell her, alright?" And smiling Puchai agreed.

'  
>'<p>

The walk to the doctor's house was quiet, and not too far. They passed by several bridges and into a quiet wallpaper like view that lead to a small house where a woman was putting up some sheets up to dry, she turned when she heard the footsteps and smiled for a moment at her husband. She was about to greet him but the noticed the visitor walking besides the good doctor, her hand was already halfway mid air and she waved her hand a few times before been forced to fake a smile as they walked into the doctor's yard.

"You're here." She said in a soft tone, looking up and down at the man and then at her husband. "Are you hungry?"

"We could ask our guest; are you hungry, Puchai?"

"Pu… Puchai!" She asked amazed and pointing at the man while blushing deeply. "Wasn't he in a coma?"

"He woke up," She frowned at her husband, amazed. "Long story. I think some of my clothes will fit him, can you find some for him?" She turned her attention to her husband, the same amazement still in place. "Just do it, Ha Ni." And without questioning any further she hurried into the house. The doctor showed the man in and studying the place Puchai looked at the simple design of the house. Probably this house was built less than a year or so ago, with bare walls of well treated wood and brick. The panels of glass were well aligned to allow light in, during sunset and probably during sunrise as well. The furniture was selected to bring up the simplistic design, making it look classy and homey at the same time. But there was a flaw in the design; the wooden planks of the kitchen were not in harmony with the rest of the house.

Laughing, at the stupidity of his thoughts (how could he be such a snob towards the man who was helping him?), Puchai accepted the seat offered by the man. "You seem to like my house." Commented the doctor, sitting across from the man. "It's quite homey isn't it?"

Puchai chuckled and turned away, noticing the shore close by. This house was surely well placed. Suddenly a girl ran into the room, calling for her father and quickly climbing over the doctor's lap. Father and daughter shared a few laughs as greeting until the girl noticed the man and grew embarrassed.

"Puchai, this is my daughter."

The girl greeted the man, still blushing, and then hid against her father's shoulder, hugging her father tightly. Puchai smiled at the girl, and complemented in her looks, "Obviously she takes after her mother." The mother made her appearance at that moment, smiling at the words and walking quickly towards them, offering a drink to both men.

"No, I think she takes after her grandmother."

"_Aish_…" Answered the woman angrily turning to her husband in annoyance; then walking away, followed by her daughter. The doctor watched this happen with a broad smile, and then turned to pick his glass and drink.

"Did I mention she was the one to name you?"

"What?"

A slap was delivered to the doctor's back, making him chuckle and shift the subject of the conversation. "You can stay here for the night and tomorrow morning I can take you to the bus station."

"I appreciate it, I have no way of repaying you."

"Just let us know how things work out, alright?"

"Oh, and you must tell us who the lucky girl is." Said the doctor's wife, returning with snacks been carried by her daughter.

"Lucky girl!" Repeated the girl, seeming quite cheerful.

"You've been in a coma for such a long time, she must be worried sick." The woman sat by her husband and their child sat on the ground, with the bowl of sweets and started eating. The doctor tapped the child's head so she would offer their guest some but Puchai encouraged her to keep on indulging in the snack. "Do you remember who she is?"

"Honey." Said the doctor, turning slightly towards her, but Puchai answered quickly.

"No. I can't even remember my own name."

"Oh… sorry." And biting her lip the woman lowered her face and looked down at her drink.

If Puchai said that the rest of the evening went on comfortably he would be lying. Without a guest room, the doctor brought some covers and a pillow so the man could sleep on the sofa, and while resting there the man tried to find some way of fooling the block around his memory. Every time an inner voice spoke softly to him; all the clues were in the wedding band around his finger. He fought sleep, afraid he might not wake up after another month, while struggling with his thoughts and fears.

God, what if his family, not only his wife, were desperate in search for him?

For some reason the thought didn't worry him and the image of balloons and apples lulled him to sleep.

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: I have a possible Drama overload. My brain is filled with Korean dramas and I'm loving every second of it. It's something new and amazing to me, to think I ignored these dramas all these years… Uff! Anyway, I had this idea while working the other day and I've wrote everything I could in the course of twelve hours. Now my fingers are tired and I don't know I'll be able to finish this for a while but while working in the SA's fic Clan Buildings I'll be finishing this up. It's more a promise to myself than to you guys but it feels good to share it. Fighting! Hope to hear your reviews, and hope I managed to interest you with the fic, happy reading/writing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory Lane  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

_And what kind of future will wait for us?  
>I don't know.<br>- Cha Ji Heon and No Eun Seol, Protect the Boss_

Once again it was the whimpering that woke him up.

Puchai's eyes opened slowly, sleepy, but focused quickly. The doctor's child was on the ground a few meters away, whimpering and huddled into a fetal position. Her whimpers were way too soft for the parents to catch because of the closed door and moving before he could really think Puchai hurried to the baby. Her pink pajamas were drenched in sweat as if she'd been struggling with something and her little pale arms were wrapped around her belly while her face contoured in pain.

Maybe having her indulging in the sweets had been a bad idea.

Quickly gathering the child up and unsure on how to precede Puchai returned to the living room and placed the baby over the sofa, covering her quickly. He hurried to the hallway where the door to the parent's room was, for a second he was hesitant but been no doctor (that he knew of) he straightened and knocked loudly on the door. A minute passed without answer and he knocked again.

The doctor opened the door to a slit and frowned sleepily at the man.

"Doctor, your baby is sick."

That got the man to open the door wide and hurry out, Puchai pointed towards he living room and he practically ran towards the baby, checking her quickly. The mother was no different, spurting into action and kneeling beside her child checking for fever or whatever. Puchai walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, as if such a thing could heal the child, and returned with it. The mother asked for it and feed it to the child, while the baby whined and cried. He stepped back to inspect the scene with cautious care, and found himself mesmerized by the connection between them. It was something his heart longed, it seemed, and watching it unfold before his eyes was rather painful. Turning away to allow them some privacy Puchai returned to the kitchen and rubbed the space over his chest where it hurt, and frowned.

Then the thought from a few hours ago hit him again; what if there was such a family waiting for him? He wasn't over forty so his child, if he had any, could no be older than ten years, would this child be a girl or a boy… No, he had no children, the security in his mind and heart of the fact was startling but relieving. Maybe he should try and have some… if he ever found who he was. Again his eyes traveled down to his wedding band and soothing calm flooded him.

He will find who he is.

"_Father's hands are medicine, the baby has pot belly._" He heard the doctor softly murmur, and looking back at the living room saw the man rubbing his child's belly, smiling at her. The girl sniffled but was still as the doctor continued to murmured the soft words again and again, and the mother dropped kisses over her child's head. "_Father's hands are medicine, the baby has pot belly._"

A headache started building as moments filled his head; there was a warm bed and a woman lying on it, his hand moving over her belly while reciting the words. He was sitting by the bed, instead of lying down and something had provoked his heart to be moved to say those words. But he couldn't see her face; she was staring right at him but he couldn't see her. Puchai slid down to the floor in a crouched position and tightened his eyes closed, maybe if he tried really hard he would be able to remember something anything about this woman.

"Are you alright?"

And just like that me memory was gone. Puchai's eyes shot up and he saw the doctor's wife staring worriedly at him. He chuckled darkly and stood, shaking his head. "I'm fine, I'm just… worried."

"You seemed to be in pain."

"It's alright, I can manage." And Puchai turned away, for some reason concealing his real emotions seemed a natural for him.

"I'm sorry the baby woke you up. I hope you rested for a while at least." Said the doctor's wife, carrying the child, and looking quite embarrassed. Puchai shook his head. Around them the busy bus station moved quickly and several passengers were already moving into the bus for departure. Puchai carried a small bag full of the doctor's clothes and had changed his too formal clothes for some jeans and traveling shoes, in his hand the wedding band, around his wrist the watch he found among his scarce belongings.

"It's alright. I'm grateful to you, and I will repay you. I promise."

The doctor offered his hand to shake and Puchai took it. "As long as you find who you are and let us know you are fine."

"I will." He shook hands with the doctor and his wife and the padded the girl's head as a farewell gift. The girl flushed again, and hid against her mother's collarbone, making him laugh. "Again thank you for everything." The final call to board the bus was made and again he bowed at them and hurried to the bus, finding a seat and after storing his bag overhead, sat. Outside the doctor waved at him and his daughter did too, and smiling Puchai did the same.

Again a pain at the back of his head hit him, and he remembered waving arms moving as he drove a car. It was the same woman, whose face remained hidden by a shroud of shadows… He smiled and the bus moved; it wasn't long until he fell asleep.

There were apples dancing around his head.

And along the apples bears carrying balloons.

And several different types of pencils and pens alongside rolls of papers, with chairs and tables. They all sang the same song in different tunes and making his head hurt very badly, and in the very center of them a woman sat over a glass ceiling. She wore a white and blue dress, ribbons on her messy hair and was humming along the old rhyme, looking up as the balloons carried his wedding band, a mustache and ramen around her head. With her back to him, she seemed totally oblivious to the rest of the world and seemed happy to just sit there and eat her never ending bucket of popcorn.

"_Gom se-mari-ga, Han ji-be isseo, Appa-gom, omma gom, ae-gi gom, Appa go-meun tung tung hae, Omma go-meun nal-shin-hae, Ae-gi go-meun neo-moo ki-yeo-wo, Eussuk, eu-sseuk, jal-han-da._"

Then the music stopped and the balloons all popped, dropping a heavy hammer over the glass and the void beneath sucked the woman in.

"_Park Gae In!_" He screamed in his dream, and was certain only in his dream because the entire bus, dark and filled with sleeping travelers continued to slumber peacefully. He looked around for a second, making sure he had not bother anyone (his pride making sure no one saw him in such distress), and then sat down and gasped in surprise. It was such a vivid dream, and for a second he was afraid for the woman, but the fear was completely unfounded; the glass from the roof of the basement was removed long ago and the seats placed securely. After a moment of relaxation Puchai shoot up; what was he thinking? A glass roof for the basement? His life must be really complicated. He groaned and looked out the window, looking over the bridge that would get him to Seol. It was brightly lighted and traffic could be seen, even at the break of dawn. Sighing and now fully awake he looked at the traffic signs with interest, maybe any of them would give him a clue of where to find this SangGoJae and this Park Gae In. but why apples and glass ceilings?

The next resting spot the bus stopped at Puchai got out of the bus and stirred, the driver announced a twenty minute stop, and walking around the busy perimeter of the resting stop, Puchai looked at the options for a meal. Ramen was pretty much everything offered for his current economical situation, and so he ordered a bowl and sat down. For a moment he reached for the other side of the tray, as if a second bowl sat there, and then looked up, the image of that woman shrouded in shadows about to turn to him… Vanished before his very eyes. He ate the ramen quickly and then bought an ice cream cone, because it was normal (apparently) to have such meals; some ramen, ice cream cones… and probably drive around the city for coffee.

Or just a way of starting a trip. It sure felt like starting a trip.

But even now when he was finishing his trip and return to the bus to arrive at his final destination Puchai felt nervous for some reason. No, anxious was a better description of this feeling. The bus started again, and sitting on his seat Puchai looked out the stop station; the colors of bright vending machines, the cars moving and lighting around the walls and carts of vegetable and fruits, one filled to the brim with apples called for him but the bus was moving and there was no time to return and buy apples. Maybe if he tasted them he would remember something.

But no that he thought about it wasn't apple and apology the same word? Ok, maybe he should apologize to someone. If he could only find someone he knew he would apologize; for been late or away for so long, for having hurt them so much. For having vanished without saying a word, and worrying them to no end. His family must think him such a terrible person. Closing his eyes, for a moments rest, PUchai wondered what kind of person this Park Gae In was, and for that matter, what kind of person he was.

To be missing for over a month, wearing a tux and with no ID was such a sad thing. Weren't they looking for him? Although South Korea was such a large country maybe information didn't get through quickly, but a month was enough time for a hospital to receive and send information, right? Although a small community hospital that was recently founded, according to the doctor that was, maybe didn't get the search papers. Looking down at his watch and wondering where he could stay for the night, it was almost nine thirty and the place unknown territory. But as soon as he stood at the bus station, with a handbag in one hand a hopes in the other, Puchai knew exactly where to go.

The place must have been an office building; it was empty and had been for some time. He looked around the closed space and tried the door, it was locked. He went around the building and found a back door which he could oddly enough remember the lock was broken. But if it had been closed for so long then why would the lock be still broken? He took a deep breath and tried pushing the door… It gave up easily. The insides were wet and cold, the place dirty and when he tried the light switch found there was electricity, thank God for small miracles. Still he didn't want anyone thinking he was going around checking places out, especially without money to lease the place, so he turned off the lights; Sighing he looked around the dark space and walked towards one side, finding no obstacles in the way.

He opened the doors he found, and was happy to find a bathroom. His bladder could not thank him enough.

The last door led to a small room, in which he could picture a desk and chair, several office items, and most importantly a comfortable chair. Right now everything there was there was a box; and curious he walked closer and crouched by it, opening it. There were several small boxes, most of them school supply items, and further down a few pens and color pencils. It was easy to understand why the tenant left them there. He pulled out a roll of paper and unfolding it found the drawing of a building, designed in the form of an apple. What was with him and apples? Apples everywhere! He groaned out loud and put the drawing aside. At the very bottom he found a small metal card holder and pulled it out and open it.

_Jeon Jin Ho, President  
>M Firm<em>

The name didn't ring a bell.

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: kudos to whoever identifies the couple that helps Puchai, and where that name comes from… You don't have to be a drama freak to know. I love putting special guests around my fics! The rhyme used for the dream sequence is the three bears song baby Gae In sang during that day her mother died, and it's complete. I found it in YouTube and has the cutest animations… I hope you enjoy it; happy reading/writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory Lane  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

Between the business card and the giant apple design the world found focus. If he could only find in which direction he had to set the focus. Morning arrived and found him staring at the two items with a vengeance, as if the secrets of the universe were jealously guarded by the fragility of the paper. His head finally gave out, and fell forward, shaking from side to side.

Finding this man could probably help him find himself, probably he worked with him. He could call the numbers on the card, and if not the phonebook could easily find the new address of the M firm, right? Deciding it wasn't time to give up and he needed to continue searching (he'd been in the city for a week, why give up?) Puchai stood and putting on one of the gray coats the doctor had given him (the chill of winter was still on the air) he picked the card and apple design, some of the pens , just in case he found information worth writing down) and walked out the small office.

The sound was coming from the desk's lower drawer.

He was too enthralled in the different documents for different cases he had to fill that he was oddly aware of the vibrating and ringing, but unable to process it was coming from his desk's lower drawer. It took a coworker, a fellow officer in the force, to actually come over and ask him to find the item creating such ruckus so his coworkers, fourteen of them, could continue their work in peace.

He looked around surprised, looking over his glasses and finding everyone staring at him, and then opened the drawer, pulled out several bags; not much to see. Some office supplies, some personal supplies, and then a bag at the very end. A cell phone was vibrating and ringing loudly, announcing an unknown caller. The man lifted the bag surprised, and the woman stared at him with the usual annoyance he received after the case had closed. "What is it?"

"It's the cell phone of the victim, remember? The money laundering thing?"

"Ah, yeah." As the woman answered, not really knowing what he meant, he quickly opened the bag and pulled the cell phone out. "Wasn't that the missing evidence?" Ignoring him, officer Ji Heon answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this the cell phone of Jeon Jin Ho?"

"Yes, who is this? Do you know where he is at?"

"I… I was hoping he could help me."

The office gave several directions to the caller and hung up the phone, picket out all the items of the case he could find and then handed the paperwork to his coworker before running out of the office. He ran across the street, through a narrow alley and towards the street that lead to a worn down apartment building; he hurried up the stairs all the while calling a name. "Eun Seol! Eun Seol!" Because of the case they had been separated and set in different shifts, but if he could nail this case and fin the evidence required then they could be together again. "Eun Seol!" He called again, slamming his fist several times on the door before pushing it open and continuously calling the name, like a child. "Wake up, wake up Eun Seol! I've found him, I've found him!" And he invaded the privacy of the sleeping woman, who moved the covers to cover her head and try to make him leave.

"Get out!"

"Eun Seol, come on, we've got to go. Coffee Time!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've found him, the guy from that case from a year ago, remember?"

"No, get lost."

"The money laundering case, the one with the architect remember? The guy called his own cell phone!"

"Ji Heon, what are you saying?"

"Come on, get up! We've got to go to that coffee house!" And he got up, dragging her along when they were in the hallway he finally listened to her complains and turned, seeing she was dressed in her PJs and halted. "What are you wearing, we've got a very important meeting you can't go wearing that!"

"Oh, please, you invade my house and force me out of bed! Get lost so I can sleep some more!"

"No can sleep! Dress let's go!"

"_Scattered reports of thunderstorms over Jejudo had arrived, what means the long weekend there will be stormy. But at the north coast sunny weather will invite the thousand of Koreans in holiday to visit…_" Puchai's eyes shifted from the screen where the news were been broadcasted and made a mental note of the thunderstorms, for some reason it was important, and looked around the busy street. Some girls in a car waved at him what mad him frown and then smile shaking his head slightly. He then fixed his hair and made sure he still looked presentable; whoever this police office was he seemed to know his family so he didn't' want them thinking he was a disgrace.

"He looks like City Hunter." Said Eun Seol, looking at the man from across the street and frowning. She then turned to the portrait she'd been holding close to her heart (and over her wrist), showing Jeon Jin Ho, and sighed. "Amazing how time didn't seem to damage him. And here we though he'd been badly hurt. He looks exactly the same, except his hair style."

"Remember that hair dresser; he said he changed his style that night because he wanted to please his wife."

"Yeah, but why the City Hunter style?"

"She liked the series, remember? We watched the whole thing with her after the case got closed."

"Ah, now I remember why I like the series too."

"Let's go, Eun Seol." Fixing up her hair and following her old partner Eun Seol smiled. Maybe if they got this guy home, as they should have a year ago they would get them back to the field and working together.

"Ji Heon, wait up!" She said before chuckling softly to herself.

"Wow, look at him." Said Ji Heon, staring at the man across the table, Eun Seol nodded; amazed at how good looking this guy was in person. The woman was staring at him while resting her cheek against her palm her cup of coffee in the other hand. Ji Heon sucked on the cold drink he ordered while Puchai had not even touched his own drink. The man had his hands over his lap, eyes scanning the couple before him carefully, seeing if he had some sort flashback.

He didn't.

"Excuse me but; do I know you?"

"Wow! He's as polite as she said."

"Good looking too."

"I'm good looking."

"Not as good looking as he is. I'm happy we found him, I can gaze at him."

"Sorry?" Asked Puchai making the woman realize what she just said and flushed with embarrassment, sucking on her coffee and turning away while the other man cleared his throat. "Who are you guys? Why did you answer Jeon Jin Ho's cell phone?"

"Ah, yes." Said the male officer smiling at the man. "My name is Cha Ji Heon; I'm the police office in charge of the investigation of your disappearance." That got Puchai to open his eyes wide. "You are Jeon Jin Ho. You've been missing for a year. We searched for you till two months ago when the case was closed."

"I'm Jeon Jin Ho?"

"Your wife called the police in February the second last year, she said you left the day before for a very important dinner party and didn't come back. You've been missing ever since." Jin Ho blinked twice and nodded, looking down at his hand. "Forgive us asking, is part of the job, but where have you been?"

Chuckling Jin Ho nodded and looked at them. Eh explained about the coma and that he was found in the North coast by a doctor, who helped him get back. "I've been following my heart this far, it can't be wrong right?"

"It led you to us."

"Wow, only one week at the capital and you already found out who you are. Isn't it amazing?"

"I'm sorry, for having troubled you out of your work." He said softly, bowing softly. "Can I trouble you some more?"

"It's no trouble whatsoever, let us know how we can help you."

"Is my wife Park Gae In-ssi?"

"Yes, did you remember her?" Jin Ho nodded, not needing to give them a lot of explanations. "She was very worried about you; she told us that it was rare for you to be out of the house for so long without calling."

"I'm an architect, right? SangGoJae is my home."

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you have a picture of my wife?" Both officers gave him an odd stare. "I know it's a strange request but since I woke up I have been slowly remembering things, the house, the work, apples and balloons (here both officers gave him an odder stare) but I can't remember her face. I remember her voice and hair, even the song she used to sing as a child, but I can't remember her face."

"In that case you need to go see her yourself, right?" Something set in his heart, and Jin Ho looked at them with a serious stare.

"Where is SangGoJae?"

"Your house? I think Dr. Park is taking care of it now, right?" Eun Seol nodded at Ji Heon's words. "Gae In-ssi was taken to Jejudo because of the reporters still banging at the door. I've heard the professor is very good at getting rid of them."

"Are you certain she's at Jejudo?"

"Yes, Director Choi took her there three months ago, I think. Probably she's still there. Do you remember him, Director Choi?" A Jin Ho felt his heart suddenly shrivel and in alert he shot up, surprising both officers, who followed him with their eyes. There was a thunderstorm coming, Park Gae In was afraid of thunder.

"You have my things?" It wasn't a request, but a demand.

"Yeah, here." Said the man reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cell phone and wallet, the man's car keys and several documents. "But we still have to…"

"I'll be back, just… I'll be back!" And he hurried out the coffee shop. The two cops stared as he went; the man frowning while the girl sighed.

"We should have search for him harder. Look at that body go, what a shame."

"Eun Seol, is that why you were searching for him? Because he's good looking?"

"You said it."

"Ya!" Letting anger dissipate Ji Heon frowned. "Should we call Park Gae In-sii to let her know?"

"No, it might sound cruel but this is a surprise that should not be announced." And Eun Seol sucked from her coffee.

'  
>'<p>

Author's Ramblings: Did you notice the cameo around here? I loved playing with the cameo… hope you can name it. I think it I made him find out about everything too soon, don't you think? But this was a quick fic nothing too complicated. Hope you enjoyed! Every time a review is left for this story Lee Mi Hon smiles… kyaaa~! *Faints*


	4. Chapter 4

**Memory Lane  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

A kiss to the forehead meant fidelity and trust.

An apple could be given as an apology but it had to be cut in half so it'll be tastier.

Sometimes stopping and reflecting could be better than running around in circles.

The plane was not fast enough; He's taken the first flight to Jejudo available and although he'd heard it was the fastest way to get there… the plane wasn't a fast enough. Looking out the window he could see the clouds catching up with them and dread was slowly building in his heart. He needed to get there before the clouds did; it sounded ridiculous that he would want to turn into the wind and arrive there, he wanted to sooth away all the hurt and pain, and keep out the fear. A year without Park Gae In was finally catching up with him, and even when he didn't know the reason he was sure that when he saw her face…

Biting his nails he ignored the stewardess offering drinks and snacks, Jejudo was still an hour away and he had no idea of how to pass the time. So he pulled out his cell phone and started to browse the list of applications. It's been a year and the cell phone was fully loaded what probably meant the officer continuously made sure it was activated and waiting for his call. Jin Ho had to make sure to meet the man again and thank him. Taking a deep breath he looked at the screen for a second unsure of where to start; his text message inbox was full, the mail was also loaded to burst, and there were over 78 missed calls.

The calls were mostly from Gae In and the home phone, there were several from his mother's cell phone, and the rest from the Director and Hyung. The last call missed had been received a week ago, and it was from Gae In's phone. The e-mail inbox was full with newsletters, police reports, even Chang Ryul had sent several messages. Then he checked the text messages; a staggering 935 messages were in the inbox, and here he though there was a limit to these sorts of things. He fixed the settings so the oldest message would be seen and then returned to the list of the senders. Again Gae In was at the top of the list, followed real close by his mother's number, with a staggering 578 text messages.

'_Jin Ho, are you having fun?' 'Jin Ho, is the food any good? It can't be better than my ramen, right?' 'Are you so tense you can't answer my messages? Relax, dad wouldn't send you to a lion's den… right?' 'Jin Ho, I'm growing worried, it's late, where are you?' 'Jin Ho, I'm about to call the police, where are you?' 'Jin Ho the police call they are looking for you, where are you?' 'Jin Ho, father called and is on his way, hang on, I love you.' _

Those were the first few of them, by the third month, around July of the last year, the messages changed header and were delivered daily, they weren't very long but the meaning of the quiet words she sent was clear. _'Park Gae In's weather report; The sun is out but I can't feel it's warmth, because my better half is not by me. Tonight there's suppose to be a full moon but my mind is too cloudy and my eyes filled with too many tears to even considering staying out and looking up. In hopes of finding you before the next report, I love you. This has been Park Gae In's weather report.'_

There was a weather report for every day, for the last year. Jin Ho had to turn away and close his eyes to keep from crying; why would she do such a thing?

It's been twelve months since she was born into this new life.

Forced out of her own because of the reporters and her father, Director Choi had taken her to the small villa she was currently residing. The place belonged to him, and he traveled alone weekend every month to visit her and made sure she lacked nothing. But during the rest of the month…

She stopped working and living, it sounded sad but it was true. Park Gae In had become a being in wait, surviving in hopes and dreams. The ring in her finger was loose, because of all the weight she'd lost, but as a lifeline she held onto it embodying her very hope in a loop of love for her husband. She cried every night, she worried every hour, and she waited every second for news. Of something, anything that might lead into finding the man she loved and lost an eternity ago. Doctor Park had returned to Korea and was currently in charge of many things; helping authorities and replacing the chief architect temporarily. Chang Ryu'ls father had been caught but even while in jail waiting for trial he refused to speak about whoever had kidnapped Jin Ho or the mess he created with the laundering of money.

While Jin Ho continued to be missing.

It had started, rather simply, as a favor to Dr. Park. His father in law had needed Jin Ho to attend a formal dinner party as his representative because he was out of the country at the moment, and happily Jin Ho had agreed. That night, Gae In remembered very well; Jin Ho had spend all day fussing about the meal, because it was a favor for his still bitter father in law, "_If he'd asked this of me, then it means he wants to trust me, right?_" With that thought he'd fished around his wardrobe for his best suit and send it to the dry cleaners and picked it up while coming back from work. He'd wanted to take Gae In but the invitation was for one, and one, alone.

"I have a gift for you, for having left you alone tonight." He said, after a soft kiss that had her longing for more. "I'll give it to you after I've return."

According to the investigation when Jin Ho arrived to the restaurant he was lead to the wrong side, where several architects were gathered with Chang Ryul's father and while waiting outside the door overheard the information he should have not overheard. Several large firms were laundering money with several high profit contracts and they wanted to include the DAAM project to the list. Worth 15 billion won and pending several contracts for its completion the project was a small mine to whatever dark heart crooked architect could get his hands on it. And such a person was…

Jin Ho would have escaped the place quietly, reveal the entire plot to the authorities and still be home; but the waitress had called his name much too loudly and his presence there had been revealed. That night Jin Ho never made it home, and she'd been waiting for him for twelve months. His car was found outside city limits, all belongings except his watch and wedding ring were there. They found blood in the emergency brake, on the steering wheel and seats. His wallet and cell phone were there, meaning it wasn't a robbery, and there were scratch marks on both sides of the vehicle. Skid marks were around the van and no trace of Jin Ho. _**Dr. Parks Son-In-Law Missing**_, with a big picture of Jin Ho could be read in every newspaper for weeks, while the trail to uncover the laundering ring took place. Gae In was removed from her house days after the trail started, and was hiding comfortably in Jejudo while missing person's reports and man hunts scavenged the country for Jin Ho.

Besides the occasional weather report she kept to herself, and avoided the TV and cell phone, the computer and any other device that announced the world had continued living while her world had halted on February.

"Ah! Why today! Why today of all days!" She sobbed onto the kitchen sink, holding herself with one hand and her belly with the other. Today of all days, the day she was supposed to celebrate her second anniversary as a married woman, her period decided to attack. She returned to the bedroom, after much difficulty because it was on the second floor and the stairs were bothersome to go up because of her pain, and dropped on the bed. She just wanted to stay there till the day Jin Ho appeared and made her stand up. Or at least come and rub her belly; how she missed that.

Thunder stroke and she tensed, provoking more pain to go up and down her body. Why was Jeju Island's weather so unpredictable?

Someone banged on the door and too tired she groaned. "Who is it?" She asked in a weakened voice, and knowing that whoever came over for a visit would always come in on their own, closed her eyes and waited.

Grabbing hold of the first taxi he found, Jin Ho decided he was going nuts, and murmured to himself too. His cell phone came alive with a quiet sound and he checked it; a text message. That odd detective couple sent him the address of the house Park Gae In was staying in and at the very end of the message a bold _**Fighting! **_They were nuts. He told the driver the address and asked him to hurry. In his wallet he had enough money in cash to make the trip and come back, and the credit cards. He didn't like to use the cards but if need be…

The taxi moved quickly through the streets and in less than thirty minutes they were there. By the time paid the fare, and hurried to the large house rain was beating the ground loudly and thick dark clouds were gathering overhead. Sure he had been here before, Jin Ho ran to the front door and banged loudly on the front door. He cried out the name that had been etched into his heart and when no response came he moved around, hair wet and thick over one side of his face. He looked into the house through the large windows and when he found nothing he returned to the door, banging on it loudly.

"Gae In!" He called again, and tried the door knob… It opened easily. "Really this woman!" And he hurried in. "Gae In!" He called once the door was closed and locked. "Gae In!" He looked around the first floor and when nothing came he looked and hurried up the stairs. "_**Ya**_! _**Park Gae In-ssi**_!"

"What?" Said a whimpering voice, making him stop and turn. The door to the master bedroom was open, the insides dark. The bed was messy and as he slowly stepped into the room he noticed the large lump over the bed. "What?" Came the whimper again, prompting him to hurry and look down at the woman on bed. Because of the darkness he couldn't make out the feature of her face quite well; she was curled on bed, and for some reason he was aware she was in pain. "Who is it?"

"Park Gae In-ssi?"

"Yes, who are you?" But before she got up her hand shot up and slammed down on the lamp's switch. Light flooded the room, and Jin Ho squinted his eyes away for a second, before turning towards her and noticing how pale and thin she was. Her lips were still plump, but pale, her eyes had lost brightness her skin was white as snow… "Ji…Jin Ho-ssi?" She asked, not surprised. "What took you so long?" Her eyes filled with tears, and she turned away.

He frowned at her, to have been lost for so long she didn't seem so happy to see him.

This was the usual on nights like this.

She would hear his voice, see his body before her. But at the moment when she would reach for him, for a simple touch, he would vanish. So to prolong the moments this phantom appeared she'd learned to restrain herself; to have him rest beside her for just a little longer than usual. The phantom crouched besides the bed and looked deep into her eyes, searching for something.

"What?" She asked, with a soft frown of pain. "Is not the first time we see each other, right?"

"I don't know why I feel like it is, but yet it isn't." She stared at the phantom before her, amazed it had actually answered, and smiled. She was going nuts, totally and completely nuts. He smiled, and his hand lifted, touching her face. The movement made her tremble, never had this phantom touch her, the warmth of his palm made her eyes water further and surprise suddenly hit her.

"Are you my wife?"

"Jin Ho?" She wanted to say something else, but the knot on her throat didn't allow her to. This was real.

The shift in her mood was evident, she shot up to a sitting position; and groaned holding her belly. "Are you alright? Do you hurt?" Her groan died down as her hands reached for the man before her. Tears as a stream moved down her cheeks and she pulled and caged the man to her chest, arms tight as her hands held tightly onto him. She sobbed loudly, surprising Jin Ho; she was trying to speak, but nothing coherent was coming out. The complexity of the moment hit him, and before he could assure her, say anything to sooth away her pain; she lifted her lips to his and kissed him. Whatever magic she held, whatever power hidden beneath her skin was enough to unlock the simple lock of his memories and he was instinctively aware of everything.

_Lazy days and night filled with pain and hunger, the chainsaw and a scream that lead down to the basement where glass covered the roof and laughter while drawing lines of apples and peeling balloons while carrying her on his shoulders because they sat down for dinner of kimchi and ramen Jin Ho, don't cry while the TV was on and they kissed and held onto each other while the ring slid into her finger and she was finally his wife dancing on the quiet empty restaurant while they walked down the park and she wore a mustache and he was gay but really wasn't… _

A headache built and the flood of memories too painful to hold back hit him.

He returned the kiss with earnest, and his hands found her shoulders thin and withered, pain made its way into his heard, and pulled her further into his embrace.

She sobbed loudly against him, and Jin Ho was only capable of holding onto her.

At least for now it was all he could give her.

"Are you in pain? Does it hurt much?" He asked softly about the obvious pain produced by her monthly discomfort, but she shook her head and pulled him in for a tight embrace, holding onto him without wanting to let go. Even in such thin state she was still strong. He leaned her over the bed, and climbed in with her, holding as tightly as she did.

"Where have you been?"

Jin Ho smiled and kissed her forehead and hair, "I've been dreaming of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Memory Lane  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

Among ginger teas and belly rubs the old yet soft lullaby suddenly came up, between smiles and tears of gratefulness. Jin Ho smiled down at his wife, his wife!, while she cried and thanked the heaves that had brought her husband back from the dead. While making her tea and fixing up the small tray with medicine and water, making sure she had her feminine drawer well stocked and the blinds closed to keep the thunder away, Jin Ho had tell his particular tale of the last week and his short search for home. Gae In had listened, or at least pretended to listen to his story; but knowing better she was just listening to his voice as it rang in the echo of the house now not so empty. Yet his story had drifted to a sudden halt and the rhyme brought back to sooth her pain away.

"_Father's hands are medicine, the baby has pot belly_." He said softly, in a singsong voice, unable to help but to smile and continue the soft movements of his hand. He couldn't press too much because it would hurt her, but he couldn't move too softly because she wouldn't feel it; so he moved in the right way, with the right pressure and thanked God because he could remember everything.

"Jin Ho-ssi?"

"Hmm?" He said softly, continuing to rub, while she stared at him.

"Do you have any idea how much I miss you?" There was pain in her words, and they made him turn and stare into her eyes. "I thought I was going to die soon," her face shifted and she hid her face because of the tears. "I was dying already." The back of his hand touched her cheek, softly cleaning the tears away. "Why did you take so long?"

"Besides the fact I was in a coma?" He asked, trying to lift her with a soft humorous comment, failing miserably. "When I woke up, I felt I was missing something, you weren't by my side and even when I didn't remember you right away I knew there was something wrong. Jeon Jin Ho without Park Gae In is not Jeon Jin Ho, but… someone else; someone without a past or a future, just existing without reason. I left the little village I was found at, and came back to Seol to find my reason to live. And here you are, hiding from me at Jeju Island." He smiled, picking up her hand he rested his cheek within the curve of the soft limb, and sighed. "Gae In-na?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry."

The woman turned to the side, and padded the spot beside her, making him move and drop beside her. "Jin Ho, you are the best present I've gotten so far."

"What do you mean?"

Gae In frowned at him, and then narrowed her eyes. "I can't… Men they are all the same."

"What?"

"You've forgotten what day is today, haven't you?"

"I just returned from a coma, woman, what do you expect?"

"No excuses, you… terrible man." She kissed his lips softly, and rested against his collarbone.

"What is it?"

"You should feel ashamed; forgetting the day you married me so easily." A moment of silence. A loud _**Aishhh**_, followed and she grinned, like she haven't for a year, before looking up at him. "You owe me a gift."

Breakfast was served late, after all she didn't have many groceries around the house and they were unwilling toe leave bed early. Outside the rain continued to beat the ground loudly, and thunder were scarce but loud, forcing Gae In to hide under the covers and against his ribs. He didn't mind, but couldn't stop chuckling, and only when she elbowed his ribs with fake embarrassment. Jin Ho got up after than and using his rusty (if they could be called that) cooking skills managed to produce a well balanced fruit salad and juice. He handed her some medicine for the pain and ordered her to eat. "You are too thin for my taste." He said looking down at his own plate.

"I don't know I like been thin." He looked up at her, not liking the answer he got. Sure he used to tease her about her weight, but he loved her chubby hands, the fullness of her body (let's face it, she was lovely thin or chubby) "I fit into everything I get." She wasn't looking at him, and seemed to still be embarrassed. Jin Ho shook his head, not liking this particular brand of humor, and showing it with his face. "But Jin Ho," He looked up at her curious. "During that amnesia, did you remember something? Anything?" Her voice was hopeful very soft, as if hoping that whatever she wished for was true. Jin Ho smiled, and turned his face away; thinking deeply, while humming, for her answer and hoping his words were what she expected. No, he _**knew**_ his words will be what she expected.

"I remembered apples, balloons, SanGoJae," here he pauses, just for kicks, or maybe for a dramatic statement, "and Park Gae In-ssi." Her face flushed, her hands covered her cheeks and her eyes closed. "Eat your breakfast. There's a few things we have to do before the day is out." She looked up at him, now the curious one was her. "We need to call my mother, your father and a lot more people."

"Oh yeah, you've returned to us." Still forgetting about her meal she continued to cup her cheeks with both hands, smiling like a fool. "I'm so happy." She whispered softly, turning even redder and moving her head from side to side, like a little cartoon doll.

"Stop being silly and eat!" He ordered playfully, offering his fork loaded with watermelon, and she lifted her body shoulders as a reply, smiling brightly and taking the bite of fruit. "I don't think we are leaving this house any time soon." He informed her, staring at her body. "You need to gain some strength, how did you carry yourself around the house?"

Answering quickly Gae In smiled. "With the hopes of seeing you again."

Finally it was his turn to flush and lower his eyes while smiling like a fool.

'  
>'<p>

It was amazing how much one could miss without knowing.

And it was also amazing how much technology could help such little things take place. After a shower and a change of clothes, which were still the doctor's, Jin Ho had sat down on the large sofa, with the large center table pull close and several papers just in case in received information. Gae In curled around him, arms holding onto his torso and making things hard for him, but she refused to be removed and would only move her arm to reach for her own cell phone.

"Gae In, how am I supposed to call…?"

"All you need is a hand and an ear," And to make her point across she rested her head over his lap. "And I'm helping you, alright?"

"Alright." He had to agree. Their eyes turned to the cell phones, while his hand landed on her belly, and hers over the soft limb. He dialed first, and smiled.

"Jan-Mi-ssi? Omma?"

"Father?"

After dealing with many tears, some of his mother, the rest of his own, Jin Ho hung up with the promise of seeing his mother in the next couple of hours, and probably Hye Hi, and that silly employee-of-his-turn-fiancée-of-hers, Tae Hoon. Gae In was still talking to her father, and he seemed to be dropping by soon as well, but what he noticed was not what they spoke about, but that his hand and hers were linked tightly together.

He smiled at the fact and dialed his Hyung's phone number. The man answered in less than two rings and sounded distracted.

"_Hello?_"

"Ah, Hyung, we are having a party at Jeju Island, and hope to see you tonight. Bring soju and some of those plump cakes you are always talking about, alright?"

"_Who is this?_"

"Jin Ho, hyung, forgot about me already?"

"_Ah, Jin HO… __**JIN HO!**_"

'  
>'<p>

Six hours later Jin Ho reconsidered his idea of having made so many phone calls during the morning. His mother was all over his lap, crying and hugging his torso while wailing against his belly. He'd seen this before, during his father's funeral, and had never wanted to repeat it; so his heart was twisting painfully as he tried to get her to sit up beside him. Gae In was beside the woman, also sobbing, and repeating everything Jang Mi-ssi said.

"My precious boy has returned to us."

"Yes, he's returned."

"I'm so happy I can't help but to cry my eyes out!"

"Please don't, I started last night and haven't' been able to stop!"

"Park Gae In-ssi, you aren't helping." Said Jin Ho trying to get his mother up, and when all else failed, he quickly stood up and his mother was lifted, his hands falling over her arms and lifting her so he could hold her tightly. The woman moaned in relief and held tightly onto her son, crying some more. He kissed her forehead and cheeks and parted slightly from her to smile down at her. "You are as beautiful as I remember you."

Suddenly someone tugged down at his shirt and looking down found Park Gae In looking up at them while pouting. "What about me?"

Thee door opened and a Hye Mi walked in, crying and sobbing, and fell to her knees beside Gae In, pulling also at his clothes while his mother cupped the back of the girl's head in surprise. "Oppa!" for some reason the nickname had stuck with her, making Gae In frown at her. "Oppa you've returned!"

"I've told you not to call him_ Oppa_!" hissed Gae In, still sobbing along side her mother in law. Tae Hoon walked in, coming to a halt with the scene before him, and quickly his jealousy issues started.

"What is this: a harem?"

"I'm going nuts. Can you help me here?"

Again the door opened and Sang Joon walked in, tears in his eyes and fell to his knees by Jin Ho's legs, "Jin Ho! You've come back to us! You miserably man, how could you make us worry so much, I missed you!" and started sobbing as loudly as the women already around Jin Ho, making the man look up and groan.

"Hyung, not you too." And Gae In got up, sniffling and smiling at the show the man was putting up. Jang Mi-ssi cupped Jin Ho's face and kissed his cheek.

'  
>'<p>

The detectives arrived two hours later, and had the group gathered around the living room for an emergency family meeting. Dr Park arrived with the man, and seemed quite grave at whatever news they were delivering. Both Jang Mi-ssi and Hye Mi were cooking dinner, their tears finally having given in, while Gae In tried to learn something from them. Tae Hoon opened the door for them, and watched them with worry as they walked to the living room; curious as to what they had to say.

"What's this?" Asked Sang Joon, cleaning for the hundred time his face with the already wet handkerchief.

"Detective Chang Ji Heon, and my partner No Eun Seol. We want to talk to you all about Jeon Jin Ho's situation."

"What situation? That he came back? No need, no need! We can handle this!" Started Sang Joon attempting to stand only to be pushed down to the sofa and a finger pointed at him by the female detective.

"The situation is far from over. So sit tight and be quiet, understood?"

"I like them feisty." Purred Sang Joon, making Jin Ho turn away after slapping his arm so he could stop being silly. Embarrassed because of the man Jin Ho turned away and covered his mouth, while Sang Joo just laughed. Ji Heon stared daggers at the man, who noticed his predicament, and Jin Ho's and just cleared his throat and sat up.

Dr. Park sat beside Jin Ho and shook hands with him. Jin Ho noticed the man was quiet and his hand trembled ever so slightly as they parted, making the younger architect aware that something was either wrong or missing. Could be the second, Jin HO had missed a lot in the last year, but something could also be wrong because the situation was a bit out of the normal. The two detectives fought between themselves, as who would be the one talking, and the man sat by Sang Joon, who frowned at him, and making Eun Seol sigh. "Are we all here?"

"Gae In is at the kitchen with my mother and a friend of ours."

"Can you call them in?"

But Tae Hoon had done the job and the women were walking in, his mother cleaning her hands and looking quite worried. "Ah, hello."

"Detective, how can we help you?"

"Actually, we do need your help for a bit more, ma'am." Gae In hurried to Jin Ho's side, and looked at the woman worried. "Although a year has passed by and the case has gone slightly cold the case is still in court. With your testimony will make sure to put all those architects behind bars but for now, and before your turn to testify, you must continue to be missing."

"What do you mean?"

"For now information that you've returned from the death is restricted to the people in this room; that's why we've gathered all of you here. None of you must tell that Jeon Jin Ho has returned to us, no matter how difficult it may seem, understood?"

"Yeah, you heard Tae Hoon?"

"Why me?"

"Aren't you the one who sees a girl winking at him and blabbers out all he knows?"

"Weren't you the one to get drunk and tell everything about Jin Ho?" Accused Tae Hoon, unwilling to be quiet.

"Weren't you both the idiots almost messed up our participation on the DAAM art project?" Said Jin Ho finally, arching and eyebrow and arms crossed.

"Weren't you the one who lied to enter SangGoJae?" Asked GAe In, looking up at her husband, arching an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one who took loans without telling me, so you needed to take in Jin Ho as a tenant?" Replied Doctor Park, calmly, from his side of the room.

"Didn't you two say they were working on a project together so they could live together?" The news from Jang Mi-ssi had Doctor Park gasp in surprise, while Sang Joon hid away to avoid any of it to back fire to him.

"And then she stole him from me!" Accused, Hye Mi, just to add some fuel to the fire building in the living room.

"And you fooled Tae Hoon into finding them out! And splashed Gae In with a glass of water!" Said Jin Ho, quickly standing up to turn to the others, while the loud bickering between family started.

Eun Seol and Ji Heon watched from one to the other, amazed at the accusations. When they were all quiet and staring dagger at one another, Ji Heon turned to Eun Seol.

"There's more dirt in this household than in the Sahara desert."

The thought was funny for both detectives but the rest of the group turned to them and only common sense held them back from insulting the couple; after all how many had survive insulting an armed police officer?


	6. Chapter 6

**Memory Lane  
>*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*<strong>

Jin Ho woke up hour later, and stared at the ceiling for the longest time. He wasn't too sure if he was awake, or just in a waking dream, where all his thoughts could run slowly and in order so they could be easily catalogued. He could hear voices from downstairs, mainly Gae In's and the laughter of Sang Joo's. The door opened and the light from the hallway invaded the bed, covering his legs and making his eyes close in panic. Why he was doing that, he had no idea, but he kept quiet and still as someone walked into the room. It couldn't' be Gae In, she would have called his name, and none of the men had such soft footsteps.

The smell of soup invaded him, and the soft clinging of a vase over the night table made his heart race.

"_This is mother's feel-better-soon soup, as soon as you drink it, you'll feel so much better_." His mother's soft memory whispered through his foggy mind. As his mother turned and walked out the room, closing the door softly. His mother always knew how he felt, and although he'd been honest when he asked everyone around him not to bother him, and let him rest (with the exception of Gae In who was dragged along for the night's rest), Jang Mi-ssi knew his heart was in turmoil. A mother would always know her child's heart, right?

Jin Ho sighed and sat up; looking at the cup over the table with the help of the quiet light filtering through the thick blinds, announcing it was already time to get up. But he was too lazy to do so, and just fix the covers over his legs and lifted the warm cup. The smell was pure home, and the taste was perfect, as was usual for his mother's cooking. He swallowed the warm liquid and smiled.

A mother always knows her child's heart.

A soft knock was heard and he turned to the door; "Jin Ho-ssi; are you really asleep?" The soft voice made him smile and setting down the cup of warm soup he sighed. It wasn't fair for her to be denied of him after a year of suffering, and neither was it fair for him so Jin Ho finally spoke.

"No, come in." Gae In walked in, and shut the door quietly; she was obviously trying to be quiet about him waking up, and bless her for small favor she succeeded. She joined him at bed, sitting beside him and kissing his cheek softly, making him smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You really don't remember anything?"

Jin Ho lowered his gaze and sighed. "It's not that I don't remember anything. It's just…" He sighed again and took her hands. "It's true that I remember everything that is important; you my mother, my work and the house but… that night I can't… it's like a big blank spot is wrapped around those events. It's not that I don't want to remember, I just can't."

Gae IN didn't reply right away, she seemed to think about her answer, and carefully picked her words, because after all this was a sensitive matter for them both, and the people who he'd left astonished the night before downstairs. She was quiet for a longer time than really needed and then smiled, making Jin Ho worry.

"Maybe… the shock was too big? You saw something that really bothered you." Jin Ho didn't reply right away, as if lost in the middle of a dream, or a memory. NO doubt she remembered his words from before, when she complained not remembering her mother, but she couldn't remember his exact words.

"Maybe you are right." He said absentmindedly, his memory filling with shadows. Gae In lifted his eyes towards hers and for a second his stare was blank, worrying her to no end, but he suddenly blinked and smiled at her. "I'm fine."

"When you say you are fine, you usually aren't. It's my careful studying after months of living together; I'll have to inspect further but I still hold true to my findings."

"Oh and what else has Dr. Park found?"

"That my patient is rather stubborn and to avoid me entered a coma, but the power of my love is too big and he came waddling back with his tail between his legs."

"I object! I had no memory of you!"

"Still? No memory?" and she kissed him. "And now?" Before he could answer she kissed him again. "What about now?" He smiled, unable to answer because of another kiss. "And now?" They started laughing like to silly teenagers and a quiet memory attacked him; mot too pleasant it brought a flood of dark images that made him tremble, and faking cold he just snuggled against her neck, wrapping his arms around her. "Jin Ho?"

"Do you know that I would rather die than have anything happen to you, right?"

"Jin Ho, what are you saying so suddenly?"

The house had a large study that had become part of the detectives' cooperative base of operations. Currently in Seol only their boss knew about the return of the missing architect and the security around the house had been secured by the local police. Eun Seol was currently asleep on the couch while a bit away over the desk, Ji Cheon sat, staring out the window and hoping they could break the case before something else happened.

In actuality he was frustrated to no end.

The door opened and made him turn, he was surprised to see Jin Ho standing there, closing the door quietly while looking down at the floor. He was wearing a similar set of clothes he'd return on, but they were gray and much better fitting, what led the police officer to assume they were actually his. The man walked to stand beside the desk, hands in his pockets and seemingly lost in thought. Ji Cheon watched him for a moment, before smiling and turning away; his lips curved into a smile of sarcasm and something witty, very witty, was about to slip past his lips…

"It was darker than usual, the parking lot was." Started Jin Ho, still lost in thought. "I am sure the girl heard too, but I was too worried about Gae In to actually worry about her. What would they do if they got to her? I couldn't really think."

"Is this what happened?"

"I hurried to the parking lot."

"Eun Seol!" And the man grabbed the nearest cell phone, scanning the apps for the recorder and manager to record what the man was saying. The woman over the sofa jumped awake and turned to the two men.

"The parking lot was darker than usual, and I probably didn't notice until it was too late. I started my car with the beeper and opened the door… I'm not sure if I was grabbed or hit at that moment, but next thing I remember is been tied down and shoved into the back of my car." The woman got up quickly and picked up the other phone, making a quick phone call.

Jin Ho knew instinctively that this was a bad idea; if his mind had blocked the memories away was for some reason, but… part of him knew that this was important. And remembering usually hurt him, but he had to go down memory lane once again.

He was too busy with his phone, hands trembling while he walked out of the restaurant, to notice the parking lot was unusually dark. His breathing was erratic as sweat started to form on his forehead; his cell phone fell to the ground and he groaned inwardly, quickly getting down to pick the item up.

Only to realize he was been followed.

He panted, unable to move while the heavy footsteps echoed through the underground parking lot. Suddenly he was transported to one of those movies he'd watched with Gae In hundreds of times; where the main character would play hero and avoid bullets, was chased and would leave the parking lot without a scratch, while the car was covered in bullet holes. Sadly for him he had not the skills of such heroes and could only pray to reach his car without been found, or noticed until he was safely out.

Cell phone in hand he managed to open the contact menu, crouching still, reached his car (which was only a few feet away) and opened the door. So far so good, maybe he would escape this, no, he_** will**_ surely make it out alive. Quietly, pressed against the door of his white car, Jin Ho dialed the emergency number; his car keys were pulled out of his pocket and he unlocked the doors, making the lights of the car blink…

The hurried steps of unknown men made him move quickly and enter the car, turning the engine on. The back glass panel was blown in, and shards made their way towards him, while the emergency break was released, the shift changed and finally the pedal pressed; the car hit another car while backing up, and the man dangling from the back fell, another man broke the glass of the passenger's seat and quickly jumped in. Curses were exchanged, they fought for control over the car as it moved out the parking lot and made its way outside the street; they were greeted by loud honks and while Jin Ho pushed the man out the car successfully the phone fell to the floor of the car. Unable to retrieve it without crashing the vehicle he decided to let it be for now.

Until a black car shoved the white van against a nearby wall.

Everything became a mess of white and pain, the airbags worked successfully but he was trapped between wall and seat, and groaning, Jin Ho realized he wouldn't be able to keep awake for much longer. His hand reached down, to the phone and the tips of his fingers activated the green button; the emergency line was activated.

He woke up a few hours later, and he was sure it was hours because he wasn't anywhere he could recognize. Jin Ho hadn't traveled much in life and to find himself suddenly in the middle of an open field, head hurting and bleeding.

"You've got guts, that much I give you." Said someone, behind him, making Jin Ho turn to try and see who it was, but been painfully tied he wasn't able to look.

"What's this, gift for the girlfriend?" He heard the wrappings of Gae In's gift been broken and groaned; fighting against his bonds, in some sort of way of finding escape. Behind him something was thrown and Jin Ho turned to see the waitress from the restaurant; her eyes were wide, and if alive, staring up at him. But she didn't move, the bullet wound to the temple clear sign of her death; Jin Ho started shaking a realized this was his moment of death. "Wow, nice gold necklace, and earrings too! You've got really good taste, my wife will enjoy them greatly, thank you very much."

Even when Jin Ho was a very attentive man, and took great detail in everything he did and around him, he couldn't understand what the man was saying. The desperation to escape was much too great at the moment. A second man entered the scene, and out of the blue kicked Jin Ho's ribs, making the man scream and fall forward, bending almost fully on himself with pain. Several more kicks were landed on the tied body, as the enraged man just vented his frustration on the victim.

"Whoa! Wow! What's up with you man!" Said the man with the jewelry box in hand, stopping the beating.

"He killed my brother!"

"When he backed up?" asked the man surprised, he didn't seem to understand that someone could died if hit by a car, but when the information sank in he just released the enraged man and returned his attention to the jewels in hand. "I see." The beating continued.


End file.
